


Bilingual Bois Drable

by bemorechill



Series: BMC Oneshots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorechill/pseuds/bemorechill
Summary: Short drabble in which Michael is salty at the american education system, and jeremy is lowkey sassy.Also, dont @ me for wrong translations; its google translate's fault.anyway, if you want to follow me, my tumblr is @racetracc !! you can send requests there !





	Bilingual Bois Drable

“I just really don’t see why I gotta learn another language when I’m already bilingual. Am I not cultured enough for you American school system?!”

“...Michael, Ich spreche drei Sprachen.” 

Michael slowly turned to look at his shorter friend, realization slowly dawning over his facial features.

“Oh. Right. You… Yeah you do that thing.”

Jeremy tried not to laugh at his boyf riend, he really did. But Michael looked so serious that he couldn’t just not. 

“Maintenant, j'ai la classe. Uh… Auf Wiedersehen Schatz. Ich liebe dich!”

Michael cocked his head at the boy who was walking away, but responded before he was out of earshot.

“Makita ka mamaya anghel. mas mahal kita!”

Jeremy stopped his retreat for a second to turn around, responding with,

“Pas possible! Au revoir!”

And with that, Jeremy finally made his way to class.


End file.
